Douketsu
|anime = SS001 | japanese name = 洞潔 | romanji name = Douketsu | ywww = 3105 | foodywww = Rice Balls}} is a Shadowside Yo-kai of the Oni tribe, he's known in his human disguise as . In Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, he is a Rank SSS Yo-kai of the Tough tribe. Appearances * Yo-kai Watch Shadowside: The Return of the Oni King: ''Cameo * ''Yo-kai Watch Shadowside animation: Minor antagonist. Biology As Ganryuu Shimanouchi, he is a young man with short, black hair, and half-closed, olive-colored eyes (making his face slightly resemble that of Dandoodle from the original series). He wears a black shirt and light-colored pants. The shirt has a pocket with blue and red pens in it and an eye-like symbol underneath. As Douketsu, he is mostly black with fiery hair with gradients of purple and violet. Inbetween his orange eyebrows, he has a green amulet. He has flowing hair on his arms and a white mane of white hair on his chest, he also has a small and almost unnoticeable tail. He wears black sack-like pants with white clouds around the bottom and is tied together by a dull gold waistband around them. Douketsu currently wields the . Personality Douketsu has been shown to be extremely loyal, following Shutendoji (Shadowside) even when Shutendoji ignored his warnings about Ayame. He is also very rude, being shown to call Akinori a pig almost every time they encounter each other. Profile Yo-kai Watch Shadowside: The Return of the Oni King Douketsu appears briefly in the post-credits scene of Yo-kai Watch Shadowside: The Return of the Oni King, alongside his master, Shutendoji. Yo-kai Watch Shadowside anime Ganryuu Shimanouchi works as Natsume's teacher. In SS004 it is revealed that he secretly works together with Haruya and Fukurou, looking for the one they call "princess", and in SS005 it is revealed that Ganryuu is capable of transforming into Douketsu. In SS012, Douketsu stalls Natsume and Akinori while Haruya steals the Fudou Raimeiken. When Haruya obtains it, Douketsu leaves. In SS013, it is revealed that Douketsu currently wields one of the five Yoseiken. In SS021, Douketsu fights against Suzaku in his genjuu form, badly injuring Suzaku. In SS030, Ganryuu's identity as Douketsu is finally revealed to the detective agency. In SS037, he follows Shutendoji's plot to steal Touma's Yoseiken so that they can awaken The Princess before Soranaki finds her. Everything seems going according to plan until Soranaki appears and quickly defeats Douketsu and Shutendoji. During the battle, Natsume uses a mysterious power to easily defeat Soranaki. In the aftermath, Douketsu reverts to Ganryuu and kneels before Natsume alongside Shutendoji. They claim that she is the reincarnation of The Princess that they have been looking for and will follow her orders without hesitation. Despite her refusal to work with them, Ganryuu smiles satisfied because they have finally found The Princess, thinking to himself that this is just the beginning. Game Data Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Etymology Trivia * Before Ashura was revealed, it was assumed that Douketsu was the wielder of the Ashura Gouenmaru. Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Shadowside Characters Category:Rank SSS Yo-kai Category:Tough Tribe Category:Sword Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Rice Balls Category:Blue Yo-kai Category:Shadowside Yo-kai Category:Oni Tribe Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 4